A Naruto High School Story
by CandiesOfDeath
Summary: In the quiet town of Konoha, a variety of kids attend Konoha High School. But what happens when two new mysterious students join the mix? The two come from a family with a dark and horriable past. A past that affects all who come in contact with them.


Part 1 New School

Jaiden Sullivan stood outside of the huge white building, hate burning in her green-hazel eyes. At the moment, the only thing in the world she wanted was for the building to burst into flames.

"Tsst." She said as she turned her back to the school and took another gulp of her Red Bull. She was literally dressed from head to toe in black. Her hair was jet black and went down her torso and ended at the curve of her rib cage. Her long bangs went to her cheeks and were swept to the side. She wore a black Moto zipper tank top, Tripp double chain strap skinny pants, and Demonia skull chain strap boots. There was a glass heart chocker around her neck, a bat wings ring on her right ring finger, bat dangle earrings, and a silver lip ring in the right corner of her lower lip. She had one of her favorite bags, a Demonia black canvas bag with the Chinese kanji for Punk on it.

Her younger and spunkier sister Nyla bounded up side Jaiden and threw her arms around her.

"Oh my gosh! It's a new school! Aren't you excited? It's gonna be so much fun!" Nyla said happily. She switched her weight from one side to another, so the two of them swayed in place. Jaiden's face was purely unhappy, while Nyla's had a huge grin on it. To anyone who looked at the two, they would never guess that they were sisters, much less twins.

Nyla wore a purple tee with G.I.R on the front of it, grey wash skinny jeans, and purple Converse high tops. Her bag was a Keroppi pink tote. There was a black and white checkered wristband on her left wrist. A mood heart necklace hung from her neck. Her hair was very long, going down to the small of her back, and was fiery orange red. Perfectly straight bangs dusted the top of her cheek bones. Jaiden moaned in complaint.

"Oh come on Moody, it'll be fun!" Nyla said as she happily dragged her sister to the school. Jaiden hated when Nyla called her Moody and she knew it.

It was September7. School had already started here and had been going on her a while. One of the things that Jaiden hated the most were introductions and having to repeat herself 700 times in one day. So she would naturally hate today. She also hated the fact that everyone was going to make fun of her AGAIN, and she'd get detention for two weeks for beating it into people that you DON'T mess with her. Not if you want all your teeth.

As the two entered the building, all eyes were suddenly on them. Though most of them quickly looked away because of the daggers that Jaiden was throwing at people with her evil glares. Nyla suddenly stopped, so Jaiden ran into her.

"Okay!" Nyla said as she pulled out her schedule. "Where to first……" Nyla's eyes concentrated hard on the paper "….I can't understand any of this!" She said in frustration. Jaiden glanced at it, sighed, reached over to the paper and snatched it from the bottom, only to place it back in Nyla's hands, right side up.

"Oh….hehe." Nyla said with a small grin on her face. "Okay…..lockers. I'm 172B. What are you?" Nyla asked her very bored sister. Jaiden reached into bag and pulled out a crumpled paper ball and unfolded it. "97B." Jaiden said uncaringly. Nyla gasped. "W-w-we're gonna be separated!" Nyla cried. "I guess so." Jaiden said still not caring. Nyla snatched Jaiden's paper and examined them both side by side. "We have second period English, fourth period Science, Lunch, and last period Gym together. That's something at least." Nyla said with a sigh. Jaiden rolled her eyes. "Well see ya in second sis." And with that Jaiden turned and walked away, a short of authority in her stride. She could hear her sister call her name, so she turned on her heel, only to see Nyla waving goodbye like an idiot. Jaiden rolled her eyes again and turned around. She glared forward. She pulled out her black iPod and blasted Marilyn Manson's _The Beautiful People_ so loud that some people in the halls turned to stare at her. She was practically stabbing them all with her eyes. While she was walking down the seemingly endless hallways of the school, she looked around at the students. Most of them seemed extremely happy to be here for one reason or another. The female population was mostly blonde, tan, preppy, and in Jaiden's mind, a pack of whores. A group of cheerleaders turned to stare at her and giggled when they were done appraising her. The drama prone Jaiden muttered to herself "I will die in this place." She quoted from a My Chemical Romance song. As more people began to giggle as she walked, Jaiden cranked up the volume to full blast and walked just a bit quicker to her destination.

CandiesOfDeath: Well as you can see. Jaiden and Nyla couldn't be anymore different. I hope you liked it so far. Please message me with your thoughts.


End file.
